Innocence
by Tranquil Forest
Summary: As we grow older our hands become stained by the consequences of our actions. A woman looks upon her young ones who still have yet to become tainted by the worlds cruelty.


**Innocence **

**By Tranquil Forest**

A light breeze swept across the open field, bringing with it the rich fragrance of the myriad of flowers blooming, as spring kissed mother nature, giving it new life. Through the open window she witnessed the sunrise, as the gigantic orb of fire rose to the sky. In the distance she could hear the ocean as the waves caressed the sand of the beach.

It would only be seconds until the patter of small feet and gleeful play would fill the house. She could feel her heart warm at the thought, for the sound would bring her new calm - different from the one she felt now - soothing her troubled mind. She knew this predicament would be true, for this was how she spent every morning.

Edea smiled fondly and turned her attention back to her task at hand. Preparing breakfast for six hungry stomachs didn't do itself. She set the table, careful not to place any jars or pitchers near the edge or too close to any of the children's seats. Hyne knew how many jugs and other pottery had met their end that way.

She glanced briefly at the cuckoo clock, hanging on the stone wall.

"_Nearly seven a.m., any time now_."

And sure enough, only seconds later a number of small - and tousled- heads peeked into the kitchen. Seeing their matron had already set up the meal they hurried to take their seats, eagerly waiting.

"Good morning, did you all sleep well?" Edea asked as she began serving an anticipating Selphie her oatmeal.

"Yep!" the perky girl replied, happily swinging her legs, dangling several feet off the floor.

"How about you, Irvine and Zell?" the older woman turned toward the two boys, who had engaged in a starring contest over who was going to get the first bread roll. Quickly Edea cut the bun in half, giving one to each contestant. Those two always seemed to find something to bicker about, whether it was food or toys.

"I dreamt we went to the beach!" Zell told her excitedly, blue eyes gleaming, the previous challenge forgotten.

"Oh that's nice, perhaps we could do that today," Edea smiled, helping Irvine spread the butter evenly. The children exchanged jovial glances. "Did Quistis dream anything last night?"

The blonde shook her head, hiding a yawn behind her petite hand.

"Where are Squall and Seifer?" Edea asked, noticing that the two remaining children had yet to come. Hopefully they hadn't started a fight the first thing in the morning.

"'Eifer ish shleeping an' Shquall didn't wa any bweakfasht," Irvine informed her, mouth stuffed to its limits.

"Don't talk with your mouth full dear," she lectured him, albeit in a friendly manner.

"Sorry," he apologized bashfully.

"That's alright. Wait here while I go and get them." She knew she could trust the four youngsters to behave while she fetched the boys. It was the other two she was worried about.

She strode through the grey stone corridor before walking up a flight of stairs, leading her to the nursery. Knocking gently on the massive oak door she proceeded to open it and enter the darkened room. In the bed closest to her Seifer lay, wisps of blonde hair sticking out from under the covers. Her eyes traveled further and she saw Squall sitting with his back to her, gazing out the window. Knowing that the brunette needed more persuasion than the blonde she opted for Seifer.

Quietly she strode to stand beside the small bed, crouching down to the child's eyelevel and gently shook the little snoozing lump.

"Seifer, it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready," she spoke soothingly. He only grumbled and moved away from her. "I made oatmeal."

"Don't want any," the boy whined.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked oatmeal. You know I cooked it especially for you, just because I know how much love it," Edea coaxed further. It was true, every now and then she would make something she knew one of the children liked especially - yet she also kept in mind that it should be something everyone could enjoy. At least it was something she could do for them in this pain filled world at war.

Her statement seemed to have touched the young one, for he uncovered his face to look at her, those blue-green eyes suddenly hopeful. "Really?"

"Really." She nodded, smiling warmly.

"Okay then." He rose fully out of bed and swung his legs over the edge, landing with his feet on the cold stone floor. Without another word he left the room. She followed him with her eyes until she could no longer see him. It filled her with grief every time she saw that earnest look in his eyes, for it only reminded her of how he had ended up here.

She recalled the scared face of the young girl, still a child herself. The same eyes as her son's had looked pleadingly at her as she handed the older woman the little bundle of blankets. She hadn't uttered a single syllable during their short encounter, before running of in the drizzly night.

She shook the image out of her head and walked slowly toward the second child, who still remained in the room. Squall hadn't moved an inch during the short time she had been there with them. The bed creaked slightly as she sat down beside him, but not even that could faze the distant look in the four year olds' stormy azure eyes.

She was used to his behavior by now. Even when he was a baby he had been awfully quiet, often worrying her and her husband. But lately it had taken a turn for the worse - and try as she may there was nothing she could do about it. She had tried, Hyne she had, but she still wasn't Ellone.

She didn't think the young boy unfair for not accepting her attempts. How could she when the last part of comfort had escaped him, leaving him behind to doubt. The slightly older girl was the only remainder of his family and now he didn't even have that.

"Sis didn't come back." She was drawn back to the scrawny young brunette beside her. "I waited all night," he continued.

Edea chocked back the tears that were trying to force their way into her eyes. She knew that what he told her was true, for she had witnessed the scene herself. The rain had been pouring down, yet still Squall had stood there, looking out over the field, praying, pleading to get a glimpse of his beloved sister figure.

"When do you think she's coming back?"

Oh Hyne, why did life have to be so cruel? Edea closed her dark eyes, trying to come up with a truthful, but at the same time comforting, answer. Gently she placed one of her slim hands on his cheek and stroked his chestnut colored bangs out of his eyes. "I don't know, but I'm sure that if you believe, you will meet her again someday." For several minutes an eerie silence filled the room, both humans incapable of speech.

"I'm going out now," Squall announced suddenly, climbing of the bed - much in the same way as Seifer had previously.

"Don't you want breakfast first?" Edea asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." And with that he left.

She let him be. She didn't have the right to try and force him into making things better when he wasn't ready for it. Edea only hoped that the pain he felt in his young heart would diminish by time, strengthening him and not breaking him.

Figuring that it was time to go back to the others she rose herself of the bed and slowly returned to the kitchen. She was relieved to find that the room hadn't erupted in total chaos during the brief time she had been absent. In fact she couldn't have pictured a greater scenario than the one before her.

Seifer and Selphie seemed to have engaged in conversation, about what she did not know, but it was evident that both were having a good time as they each had smiles adorning their cherubic faces. She had noticed that the spunky brunette seemed to have that desired effect on the slightly older blonde boy, perhaps because of her accepting nature. Zell and Irvine were playing a round of stone, paper, scissors - no doubt about who was going to get the _last_ bread roll - under the supervising gaze of a young Quistis. It was an amazing sight for sore eyes.

Sometimes she wondered how the life of these children would have looked like hadn't she been there to take care of them and watch them grow.

Did Quistis' parents know that they wouldn't return when they left her in the care of a woman they had never met before, to protect their daughter from warfare?

Would Selphie have been shot as well had she come with her mother and father to the town square when the Galbadians opened fire?

Would Irvine have survived his father's abuse after his mother left them?

Had Zell been a prisoner of war now, hadn't his mother hidden him when soldiers ambushed their home?

Had Seifer's mother abandoned her son to die, hadn't she come here as a last resort?

Would Squall have smiled had he still had a family to confide in?

It fascinated her that despite their heart wrenching backgrounds they had all made it in some way or another - and it was all due to the fact that they had each other to lean on. They might not understand the true significance of the little family they had created, but she was sure that it would play an important role in their lives in years to come.

She only prayed that innocence would continue to cast its protecting veil over her young ones, sheltering them from the harsh world they had yet to discover. If only just for a while.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

It's kind of scary to do this again, I mean it could all turn out to be crap, but hopefully it's not that bad.

I'm not sure how capable 4-5 year olds are of speech, I guess that depends on the child, but I tried to not use too complicated words that wouldn't suit the way they talk.

The reason I wrote about the orphanage is because I think (personally of course) that there are too few fics about the characters as kids. I mean they must have gotten their behavior from somewhere. I hope the part when I kind of listed the reasons for them all living in the orphanage didn't sound like a list of boring facts. I just thought that knowing bits and pieces of every child's story could somehow help and understand what made them into who they are in the game. Besides Edea's thoughts should be allowed to surface, she was after all the one who gave all these people a chance to live.

Aaaanyway, I will try to start my fic with something else than sunrise and lovely awakenings next time. I swear I will try, but I can't promise.

Until then I wish you all luck and a good life.

/Tranquil Forest


End file.
